


The Legendary Super Megujin!

by imprimatur13



Category: Dragon Ball, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: Godoka is a young Megujin girl, who doesn't know her true potential as the Legendary Super Megujin! Will she join her Megujin sisters, or will she fight for Earth against evil Lord Friezbey? Find out, next week (haha) on The Legendary Super Megujin!!!





	1. Homadditz Arrives!

There was a prophecy, long ago, that one day a Super Megujin would be born.

One day, there was a young Megucajin girl, named Godoka.

Before the Megujin's planet would be destroyed by the evil Friezbey, her parents sent her to live on Earth, where she befriended Grandma Sayahan. Until she transformed into a giant witch at the full moon, and killed her.

After that, she always carried around Grandma Sayahan's Soul Gem, as a reminder.

One day, she met Mambulma, who was searching for Soul Gems. And they scoured the world for Soul Gems, so they could summon the great IncuDragon, and wish for cake.

They fought many witches. It was not easy, in her ordinary Megujin form, for Godoka to beat them, but she was valiant. She still wished, however, that one day she could be stronger, to protect Mambulma.

"Please, I wish I was stronger! And for cake! Mostly cake, actually. What do you think, Mambulma?"  
"Are you the cake, Godoka?"  
"No... if I was, why would I want cake? I could just eat myself."

Mambulma was suspiciously silent.

One day, after Godoka had settled down, married Chichiyousuke, and given birth to a little Sayahan of her own, another Megujin arrived!

"My name is Homadditz. I have come to bring you back to us, to the Megujins."

 

“But, what are you talking about?” Godoka said, holding little Sayahan close to her bosom. “What’s a Megujin?”

Homadditz flipped her dark hair back, and tilted her head at Godoka. “Oh, you have forgotten, dear sister. You were sent to conquer this planet for Lord Friezbey…” She looked around at Mambulma, and Chichiyousuke. “I see you’ve assimilated with the natives. No matter,” she grinned. “I’ll just take your daughter back to the Megujin homeworld and raise her well, as a loyal servant of Lord Friezbey.” She walked over to Sayahan, in Godoka’s arms. “Come, little Megujin. Time to realize your destiny.”

“No!” Godoka cried. She jumped back, and handed Sayahan to Mambulma. “Please, watch her while I deal with this one.”

Mambulma tearfully nodded, and ran away.

Godoka called out to Homadditz. “I have no sister! And anyone who just comes to MY planet, and starts threatening MY friends, will never eat cake at my table!” She raised her pink-clad arm to attack.

“It is unseemly for sisters to fight, Madokarot.” Godoka was taken aback; her arm began to lower.

Homadditz continued, “Oh? Ring a bell? Yes, that is your true name. Please, sister, can you not see that this planet is only inhabited by insufferable weaklings who could never really be our equals? I understand that you have mated with one, but we can take your daughter along. A half-breed she may be, but she still has the sacred blood of the Megujin flowing through her veins.”

Godoka’s arm was now at her side, her brow furrowed.

“Yes! There is no need for her to live her life as a useless Earthling. Even if you do not care to rejoin your family and people, do it for your daughter. Let her be who you should have been.” Homadditz put her violet scouter over her eye. “I can see that her power level already far surpasses yours. What say you, little sister?”


	2. Godoka Strikes!

Godoka didn't know what to say. Sure, it was  _possible_ this strange girl calling herself her sister really  _was_ her sister; Grandma Sayahan had always been fairly tight-lipped about her family history, so anything was possible. Could she trust Homadditz?

On the other hand, Homadditz had insulted Chichiyousuke, and as forgiving as Godoka was, she couldn't bring herself to open her heart to Homadditz, sister or not. Not, at least, until she apologized.

 

"Homadditz!" Godoka shouted. "I can't even for a moment entertain following you anywhere!"

"Oh?"

"No matter what, I can't go anywhere without the man I love. Apologize to him, and I'll consider your offer."

Homadditz scoffed. "What need have you for such a low worm? If it truly be necessary to engage in mating rituals, we Megujin can adequately supply your needs."

"Don't you understand? I  _love_ him. Do you not know what love is?"

Homadditz thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I suppose you really have spent too much time here. Not only have you forgotten your sacred duty of planetary destruction, but you've begun to form emotional attachments. How... pitiful. Still, one cannot deny your innate power level, so I suppose it can't be helped."

Godoka now looked at her with a mixture of shock and revulsion. "Well... I never thought I could meet such a person. Someone who doesn't understand the meaning of love, who doesn't feel its pull, drawing her to everyone she meets... and my own sister? What a lie. How could I be related to someone like that? It makes me sick to think you and I could share the same blood." A bright pink aura began to surround her, filling the air with iridescent visions of pink hearts and ribbons. It pulsated with life. "I cannot allow you to continue to exist. Sister or not, you die today!" She kicked off the ground, and shot towards her like an arrow, with her gloved hand balled into a fist.

 

Homadditz laughed. "Despite the differential in our raw potentials, I see my decades of training and battlefield experience play a role in closing the gap, and in my favor." She twisted out of the path of Godoka's fist, smiling at Godoka's face of abject terror. "I suppose one might say I love you, sister, but for that very reason," Homadditz said, grabbing Godoka's leg, "there's no way I can go easy on you." She flipped Godoka upside down, driving her face into the earth, snapping the bones in her legs like twigs, and eliciting a series of cheese-curdling shrieks from the pink Megujin. Homadditz idly wondered if the assimilation to this strange planet's ways and mores extended past her unfortunate sister's psyche, and even affected her natural Megujin healing abilities. It would be an awful shame if she would be forced to present her bounty to Lord Friezbey in such a damaged condition. She knew she would certainly be forced to exterminate this planet's inhabitants on her own if that happened, as punishment. How dull that would be...

 

 Wait.

This was odd.

The screams had stopped. Strange. She wouldn't have expected anyone to recover so quickly from the pain. Perhaps her sister was indeed still possessed of Megujinnic healing? But then, why didn't she fight back... unless she had simply passed out. She took a look down the pink skirt, out of curiosity more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> *facepalm*
> 
> So, feel free to comment, tell me if another chapter's something that'd interest y'all.


End file.
